Destino
by kyokichi
Summary: UA. Luego de su rompimiento número veinte, Arthur y Francis decidieron no volverse a ver sin embargo, el destino decidió que no sería así.


_Hola, algunos ya han tenido oportunidad de leerme y para algunos es la primera vez, para ambos quiero decirles que gracias por el tiempo que dedican a este fanfic y espero no defraudarlos._

 _Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Himaruya. Situaciones, hechos o personalidadess de los personajes no son exactamente las originales._

* * *

Si pudiéramos describir la vida romántica de Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy en una palabra, esta sería INESTABLE. Acababan de romper por vigésima vez desde que se hicieron novios en la secundaria, y así como las otras diecinueve veces, declararon que no regresarían ni de broma y que sería la definitiva y así como esas anteriores diecinueve veces, Arthur desahogó sus penas en alcohol e insultos hacia su ex mientras que Francis lo hizo con vino. No había mucho que decir de dicha relación, salvo que era problemática y según los más allegados a estos, una relación destructiva.

Generalmente la ruptura iniciaba por una pelea a causa de lo infiel de Francis y lo explosivo y sumamente celoso de Arthur. La primera vez fue porque Francis coqueteó con el hermano del mejor amigo de Arthur. La segunda vez porque le hizo ojitos a un mesero. La tercera porque lo encontró acaramelado con una compañera de clases y así fueron las siguientes diecisiete veces hasta llegar a la veinte. Lo diferente de esta ocasión era que el que inicio la pelea no fue Arthur, para variar, sino el mismo Francis; aunque el resultado fue el mismo, un rompimiento absoluto.

Cansados de tal situación de romper y regresar, cada quien tomó su camino y juraron que sería definitivamente la última pelea, el último rompimiento y la última reconciliación. Arthur metió en una maleta las pocas pertenencias que tenía mientras Francis hacía lo mismo. No se dirigieron la palabra y mucho menos la mirada y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Pasó una semana, dos, tres, incluso un año y no se dirigieron la palabra. Si sus amigos en común hacían alguna reunión, preguntaban si iba a estar el otro y dependiendo de la respuesta, era su decisión de ir o no. Era como jugar al gato y al ratón salvo que estos no querían atraparse sino alejarse. Lo que pareció que sería algo temporal, término durando dos años lo cual fue una gran sorpresa para muchos.

A mitad del tercer año y confiados que no volverían a verse, aceptaron ir a una de las tantas fiestas locas de sus amigos. El tema principal eran los antifaces. Esa noche, desconociendo la existencia del otro, entraron a la fiesta, uno con un antifaz con diseño de estrellas y el otro con uno con diseño de rosas. Se toparon algunas veces en la fiesta mas no se reconocieron y saludaron a sus amigos más no al mismo tiempo.

La situación tan loca y descabellada pasaba desapercibida para todos, incluso para los propios amigos quienes suponían que ambos ya estaban en mejores términos y optaban por decir palabra alguna de los hechos.

Con la fiesta en auge y con algunos vasos de cerveza encima, ambos coincidieron en el mismo sillón. Arthur tenía entre sus manos un vaso de cerveza a medio acabar mientras Francis jugaba con el suyo. Sin darse cuenta, a lo mejor por lo alcoholizados que estaban, empezaron a platicar. Comenzó con un breve "que onda", "que tal" y avanzó hasta una conversación densa donde se consolaban mutuamente por los ex tan desalmados que tenían sin embargo, a pesar que expresaban su odio hacia estos, también expresaron el arrepentimiento de haberlos perdido.

Pese a lo similar que eran las historias de ambos, ninguno sospechó siquiera y ante la conexión que sintió el uno por el otro, decidieron abandonar la fiesta aun con sus antifaces puestos. No se atrevieron a preguntar el nombre del otro ni a intercambiar números de teléfono, solo fueron al primer hotel que encontraron y se dejaron llevar. La mañana siguiente y aun con los antifaces puestos, cada quien tomó su rumbo así como lo habían hecho hace tres años atrás.

Y aunque no deseaban entablar una nueva relación, una simpatía hacia el otro nació y la necesidad de volverse a ver también. Arthur pidió al organizador de la fiesta que le presentara al chico de antifaz de rosas y Francis pidió lo mismo, deseaba conocer al muchacho de antifaz de estrellas. El organizador, amigo de un amigo en común, decidió ayudarlos y pactaron un encuentro en casa de este.

El día señalado pero con minutos de anticipación llegó Bonnefoy y minutos más tarde cuando apenas estaba por sentarse en el sillón, se escuchó el sonido del timbre. El anfitrión anunció al recién llegado y tras la puerta, una cara ya conocida por él se hizo presente. Ambos se sorprendieron por la coincidencia y se rieron en sus adentros ante lo extraño de la situación. ¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta en ese momento? Y aunque juraron no volverse a ver, ahí estaban, buscándose sin querer. Sonrieron de forma incomoda, comprendiendo que no importase lo que hicieran, sus destinos estaban entrelazados.

Y si, la vigésima vez fue la última, ahora empezarían de cero y ya no habría reconciliación uno, dos o tres.


End file.
